starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Средний транспорт GR-75
|manufacturer= «Верфи Галлофри»''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' |line= |model= Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия |class= Средний транспорт |cost= * 350 000 кредитов (ковый) * 125 000 кредитов (б/у) |length= 90 м''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' |width= |height= |max accel= 900 G |mglt= 20 МгС |max speed= 650 км/ч |engine= |hyperdrive= 4.0 |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= Номинально 240 SBD |hull= Номинально 160 RU |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament= * Штатное: отсутствует * Индивидуальное: 4 туррели спаренных лазерных пушкек |complement= |crew= * 6 членов экипажа''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * 1 бортовой стрелок |skeleton= |passengers= 90 или 40''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' |capacity= 19 000 тонн |consumables= 6 месяцев |othersystems= |role= * Транспортник Улучшенная версия: * Топливозаправщик * Пожарное судно * Спасательное судно * Десантное судно * Медицинское судно * Судно для превозки рабов''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' |era= * Восход Империи * Восстание * Новая Республика * Новый Орден джедаев * Наследие |affiliation= * Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Альянс за восстановление РеспубликиStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Картель хаттов * Новая РеспубликаТёмная империя II }} Средний транспорт GR-75 ( ), или средний транспорт «Галлофри» ( ), — транспортный звездолет внешне похожий на моллюска производства компании «Верфи Галлофри». В годы Галактической гражданской войны эти транспорники в больших количествах состояли во флоте Альянса повстанцев, играли ключевую роль в эвакуации базы «Эхо» во время битвы при Хоте. Описание Как и его предшественник, GR-75 использовался различными компаниями для транспортировки грузов. Внешне данное транспортное средство было похоже на толстую, пустотелую оболочку, полностью заполненную грузовыми отсеками. Специфическая внутренняя конструкция открытого пространства позволяла вместить до 19 000 тонн груза при общей длине корабля в 90 метров, а грузовые отсеки значительно ускорили процесс погрузки и разгрузки. После полной загрузки корабля магнитные щиты блокировали грузовые модули и не давали им выйти в открытое пространство. Заводская модель была рассчитана на 40 пассажиров, но почти всегда пассажирские места убирались ради увеличения грузового пространства. Поскольку GR-75 в первую очередь был грузовым кораблём, он имел относительно скромные характеристики: 4 турели спаренных лазерных пушек, генератор дефлекторного щита над кормой,Star Wars: Chronicles гипердвигатель 4-го класса и блок досветовых двигателей, способный достигать максимальной атмосферной скорости в 650 км/ч. GR-75 был недорогим кораблём, но весьма требовательным к обслуживанию. В некоторых случаях GR-75 использовались в качестве шаттлов для перевозки высокопоставленных членов Альянса повстанцев. История Проект среднего транспорта GR-75 был очень востребованным силами Галактической Республики, которая во время Войн клонов использовала эти корабли для снабжения.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Позже Галактическая Империя задействовала, по крайней мере, одну единицу GR-75, «Оковы Низона», для перевозки рабов. После банкротства «Верфей Галлофри» Альянс повстанцев закупил большую партию GR-75 из-за их низкой себестоимости и свободного доступа к запчастям. Другой весомой причиной были корпуса этих транспортников, непроницаемые для имперских датчиков. В добавок GR-75 оснащались системой радиоэлектронного подавления, что надёжно скрывало их от зондирующих приборов чужих кораблей. Поскольку GR-75 не были предназначены для боя, они размещались в центре флотских соединений. В случаях прорыва через блокаду полагались на сопровождающие истребители. В 1 ДБЯ несколько средних транспортов входили в состав флота, сопровождающего «Спасение», один из первых флагманов Альянса. Позже GR-75 использовались в качестве приманки, пока пленённого Дарта Вейдера перевозили на повстанческую базу на Дантуине.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II thumb|right|270px|Модификация, оборудованная ионным орудием. Одним из самых известных применений GR-75 была эвакуация Альянса во время битвы при Хоте. Более половины GR-75 были уничтожены, поскольку имперская блокада оказалась слишком мощной. Более десятку удалось сбежать благодаря сопровождению элитного подразделения истребителей X-wing «Разбойной эскадрильи» и заградительного огня ионной пушки с поверхности планеты. Альянс использовал GR-75 почти везде. Корабли стали настолько повсеместными, что их стали называть повстанческим транспортом. В основном они применялись для перевозки припасов, оборудования и войск. Некоторые подвергались изменениям для работы топливозаправщиками истребителей или других меньших кораблей. В некоторых случаях GR-75 выполняли роль кораблей-самоубийц, например, при штурме «Верфей Фондора».Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Или в битве при Эндоре, где они служили пожарными кораблями, загружеными взрывчаткой.Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» Несколько судов попали в руки Картеля хаттов, который использовал их для высадки войск и нападения на транспортные средства в битве на Хайпори. По крайней мере, одна единица GR-75 была задействована в 137 ПБЯ для секретного отступления, и ещё несколько — во время Эвакуации Дака. За кулисами thumb|200px|Эскиз прорыва блокады Хота Средний транспорт GR-75 впервые появился в Эпизоде IV «Империя наносит ответный удар» в сценах битвы при Хоте. * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «The Queen of Air and Darkness» * * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Star Wars: Force Commander» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «The Night Beast» * «Vader's Quest 2» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Imperial Spy» * «Death Star Pirates» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор» * «Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees» * «Любовная история» * «The Paradise Detour» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * * Тени Империи (комикс) * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Алая Империя» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» Источники * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Assault on Hoth» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Второе издание Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition» * * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Pirates & Privateers» * ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide' * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * * * * * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Star Wars: Chronicles» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Республики Категория:Продукция «Верфей Галлофри» Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы транспортников Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики